


Nienawidząc

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eksperyment, w którym w pewnym momencie coś poszło nie w stronę, w którą miało.</p><p>Tekst, dzięki uprzejmości ola_ukraine został przetłumaczony na język rosyjski :):</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6167008/chapters/14129752</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiedy Stiles z nieśmiałym uśmiechem pojawił się w lofcie, Derek dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę. Chłopak wyglądał zwyczajnie, chociaż wilkołak wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło. Jakby zaczął używać innego żelu pod prysznic, czy coś. Jednak nie zamierzał teraz o tym myśleć. 

\- Jest tu jakiś super silny alfa? Mój ojciec ma nocną zmianę...

Derekowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać; zerwał się z miejsca i już po chwili jechał za Stilesem swoim camaro.

Kiedy wysiedli, namiastka euforii, która ogarnęła go po słowach chłopaka, momentalnie zniknęła. Zaciągnął się powietrzem, nagle dobrze rozumiejąc, _czyj_ zapach wyczuł na Stilesie, a także _jak_ się na nim pojawił. Do chłopaka również najwyraźniej dotarło, że Derek _wie_ , bo zaczerwienił się, a gdy drzwi frontowe skrzypnęły i stanął w nich dobrze znany Derekowi osobnik, podskoczył z cichym okrzykiem. 

\- Stiles, jest już? To łóżko samo się nie wniesie!

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Derek z całą pewnością mógł powiedzieć, że nienawidzi Deucaliona.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek robił obchód po rezerwacie, jak co wieczór, odkąd stado alf pojawiło się na ich terenie, siejąc spustoszenie i cóż - mordując członków jego watahy. 

Był już u kresu granicy, gdy nagle dobiegł go jakiś niski warkot, po którym nastąpiło coś przypominającego jęk. Hale momentalnie zamarł i przy pomocy wilkołaczych zmysłów, szybko ustalił, skąd te dźwięki dochodziły. Nie myśląc wiele, ruszył w tym kierunku, gotowy zmierzyć się choćby z obcym alfą. Nie interesowało go, że minął właśnie linię granicy rezerwatu, bo zapach, który wisiał w powietrzu, zdecydowanie należał do Stilesa. 

Nagle stanął jak wryty, zdecydowanie nie przygotowany na to, co zobaczył. 

\- Nie naruszyliśmy granicy. - Dobiegł go znienawidzony głos i Hale czym prędzej zawrócił, próbując wyrzucić z głowy widok palców alfy, owiniętych wokół penisa Stilesa.

Tego wieczoru Derek zaczął żałować, że nie rozerwał Deucalionowi gardła, gdy miał taką możliwość.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott martwił się o Stilesa, odkąd to Derek uraczył go nowymi rewelacjami. 

\- Deucalion zbrukał Stilesa. 

I chociaż uważał, że mężczyzna przesadzał, bo dobra, może i nienawidził Deucaliona równie mocno co Derek, to wciąż to było życie jego przyjaciela i nie mieli prawa decydować o tym, co robi z nim i swoim ciałem. Mimo to martwił się, bo cholera, ale po tych wszystkich doświadczeniach z alfami, miał do tego prawo. 

Dlatego też przy pierwszej lepszej okazji podjął dręczący go temat. 

\- Dlaczego właśnie on?

\- Rozumie co przeszedłem. 

I Scott nie pyta nigdy więcej, bo jest świadomy tego, jak bardzo nawalili z Nogitsune. On nawalił.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiedy Lydia spotkała się z nimi na obrzeżach rezerwatu, początkowo zmarszczyła brwi na widok uścisku, w którym Deucalion trzymał Stilesa. W pierwszej chwili ten chwyt wydał jej się zaborczy, wręcz zbyt zaborczy, jakby mężczyzna próbował pokazać, że ma do chłopaka większe prawo, niż oni wszyscy. Jednak gdy podeszła bliżej, dostrzegła tę subtelną różnicę i dotarło do niej, że chodziło po prostu o bliskość. 

\- Lyds? - zapytał Stiles z nadzieją w głosie, ale dziewczyna nie potrafiła zrobić nic innego, jak potrząsnąć głową. Nie, kiedy wycie było tak głośne. 

\- Przykro mi.

Była zaskoczona, kiedy Deucalion zamknął oczy, chowając twarz we włosach Stilesa. Nie wyglądał jak morderca. Wyglądał jak człowiek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chociaż początkowo Stiles doceniał troskę przyjaciół i było to nawet dosyć miłe, to po kolejnej nieprzyjemnej uwadze od Dereka, miał ochotę wygarnąć mu to wszystko, co bolało go odkąd Nogitsune rozpętał piekło w jego głowie. 

\- To zabawne, że nagle tak bardzo interesuje cię co się ze mną dzieje - powiedział mu jednego popołudnia, korzystając z nieobecności Deucaliona. 

Derek wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu tylko spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach. 

\- Jeśli cię skrzywdzi, zabiję go. 

Stiles skinął głową. 

*

Gdy już leżał w łóżku objęty przez Deucaliona, nagle do niego dotarło, jak wiele musiało kosztować Dereka to zapewnienie. Uśmiechnął się.


	6. Chapter 6

Deucalion leżał na boku i spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek obserwował, jak klatka piersiowa Stilesa to unosi się, to opada. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ten widok go uspokajał, tak samo jak ciężar ręki chłopaka przerzuconej przez jego biodro. 

Wciąż nie był pewien, czy to wszystko było prawdą, czy kiedy w końcu uda mu się zasnąć, to tak naprawdę obudzi się w prawdziwym życiu, gdzie nie będzie miejsca dla Stilesa i jego dziwnych nawyków. Gdzie będzie sam, dusząc się otaczającą go wonią śmierci.

Nagle poczuł silny ból oczu i najwyraźniej musiał się poruszyć, bo po chwili w ciemności rozległ się głos. 

\- Bardzo cię boli?


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles grzebał patykiem w piachu, nie wiedząc, co właściwie powinien teraz zrobić. Nie było żadnej ceremonii, łez. Jego przyjaciołom tak naprawdę nie było nawet żal, że Deucalion odszedł - w ich oczach smutek pojawiał się dopiero wówczas, gdy patrzyli na niego, zupełnie jakby to on umarł w męczarniach, niedługo po tym, gdy _zaczął żyć_.

Nie, Deucalion nie był dobrym człowiekiem i obaj to wiedzieli. Właściwie to nawet się nie zmienił, o ile Stiles mógł to stwierdzić, poza faktem, że odkąd odzyskał wzrok, nikogo nie zabił, a jego wataha rozpadła się. Wciąż był irytującym draniem, który był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Erici i Boyda.

\- Zostać z tobą? 

Zaskoczony spojrzał przez ramię na Lydię i chociaż w pierwszej chwili chciał zaprotestować, to jednak skinął głową. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego i przez długi czas milczeli pogrążeni w swoich myślach. 

*

\- Wiesz, co jest najgorsze, Lyds? - zapytał, kiedy już odprowadził ją pod dom. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, patrząc na niego pytająco. - Kiedy byłem z nim, nie czułem się samotny.


End file.
